


Not You, Too

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: A sudden and severe storm interrupts Techno and Phil's hunting.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Not You, Too

One part of Techno couldn’t wait to get home and slam the bathroom door on Wil’s mocking face as he went to take a shower. He could already hear his adoptive brother mocking him and Phil for failing to find something as simple as a sheep to eat.

Another part of Techno remembered. Remembered a girl who kept him company when Phil wasn’t around. A girl who taught him about the Overworld and taught him how to speak and read. She helped him heal from the emotional wounds of war in the Nether.

A sudden thunderstorm, like the one Techno was currently walking through, took her life.

Techno’s ear’s picked up the sound of a skeleton over harsh rain. Phil gasped as he shoved down.

“Techno what the-” An arrow whizzed overhead, and he cursed. “I thought we at least had more time before the monsters came out.” He said, getting up alongside Techno.

Techno summoned his bow and shot the skeleton in the head, causing it to collapse.

The two of them ran faster than they ever heard, unable to hear each other over the wind and eyes squinted to shield them from the rain.

Techno suddenly slipped and fell down a hill. “Tech!” Phil shouted, climbing down toward him.

Techno grunted in annoyance and could barely say anything before Phil gasped, and for the first time, Techno saw fear on Philza’s face as the man jumped beside him, throwing up his wings.

There was a growing bright light and then the world became dark and all noises were drowned out by ringing.

Techno crawled out of the rubble from the explosion alone.

“Phil!?” He shouted, only to receive many groans in response.

Techno climbed back up the hill and quickly sprinted toward home, praying that by some miracle, Phil would be there.

Techno threw the door open and slammed it closed. Soon, Phil came and hugged him and Techno couldn’t keep back the tears and he quickly rushed toward the man and embraced him in a tight hug. “Oomph. I’m right here. I’ll be okay, we’re home now.” He said, running his hands through Techno’s muddied pink locks. “I-I,”  
 _“I thought I lost you, too.”_  
“I’m tired, Phil.” Was all that came out.

Phil hummed in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this inspires Techno to learn how to fight better so he goes to Hypixel.


End file.
